Their Little Miracle
by belle-ny
Summary: Starts right after the Miller's Daughter. Alive and well again Gold hurries to the hospital to see Belle and apologize if his phone call upset her, but all thoughts vanish from his head when Dr. Whale gives him a very unexpected news… Belle is pregnant and still has no memory. Is this the worst time possible? Or maybe their child can help Gold bring Belle back?
1. Big News and Old Habits

_**A/N:** This is slightly AU where Belle doesn't have a cursed personality. Regina was going to get rid of her in the FTL before enacting the curse – this chess piece had no value in the land where Rumplestiltskin didn't know who she was. But then Dark One made her promise to grant his every request once he says "please" and Regina realized he'd found a way to keep his memory. That's why she took Belle to SB. But subtlety never was Regina's style. She still saw Belle as nothing more than leverage and didn't bother to give her any cursed personality at all. She just erased the one Belle had and locked her up as a Jane Doe. She also thought it was a suitable punishment for the arrogant imp - even after Rumple would do whatever Regina wanted, he would only get an empty shell back – scared and lost, not knowing anything about the town, people in it or herself._

**Chapter 1.**

**News and Old Habits**

**I**

Gold rushed through the endless corridors of Storybrooke General Hospital having a vivid flashback of the Wonderland's green labyrinth. "How on earth a small hospital in a provincial town could have so many paths and turns!?" – He thought impatiently while trying to find his way to the right ward. He had to see her, talk to her, make sure she was okay. Gold already cursed himself and his selfishness for that phone call. Yes, he thought he was dying and wanted to leave Belle with at least some idea of who she was, but he couldn't bear the thought that he worried her and made her cry. She might not remember her own name, but she still had the same heart, and he knew how upset she must have been.

"Gold, we need to talk!" – He heard Whale calling after him from behind. Rumple promised Belle he would stop hurting people, but it seemed like Storybrooke residents have conspired to make him break that promise.

"Bugger off, Whale! I have more important things to do." – Gold said without changing his pace.

"I don't think so." – Whale said trying to catch up with him.

"What?" – Gold stopped and looked at the doctor, stunned by his boldness. Did Whale have a death wish?

"It's about Belle, and you really wanna listen to this." – Whale said looking him straight in the eyes.

"I'm all ears." – Gold almost whispered trying to stop his mind from picturing the worst. If something happened, if Belle lost more than a hair from her head, certain people in Storybrooke were going to incur a very prompt and painful death. He was the man of his word after all.

"Let's take this to my office, so we can discuss the matter in private." – Whale said urging Rumple to follow him.

Whale's office was just a few doors down the corridor, but it seemed like forever before they got there and Rumple was sure his heart didn't beat once.

"Well?" – Gold said impatiently when Whale closed the door behind them.

"When Belle was brought in, I ordered some standard blood work even though she didn't have any serious injuries. The results were back the next day in the evening. You were already gone and…"

"Get to it, Whale!" – Rumple snapped interrupting him.

"Belle is pregnant."

The time stopped. He couldn't think, couldn't breathe. Everything suddenly turned into white noise. A baby. His, Belle's – _their_ baby! He just found his long lost child and now he was about to have another one with the woman he loved beyond any words. Cold tentacles of fear immediately squeezed Rumple's chest and his cowardice hissed like a snake that he was going to screw up again, just like he did with Bae. Monsters were never a father material. Clenching his teeth Rumple pushed the thought away. Monsters were never meant to be loved either but Belle proved him wrong. And now he had to be brave for both of them.

"Gold? Hello?!" – Whale called trying to break through his stupor.

"Um… how far along is she?" – He asked still in shock. The question was stupid Rumple knew the answer.

"About a month. She probably didn't even know herself yet."

"Probably." - Gold agreed wondering if Belle really didn't know or decided not to tell him, so nothing would be stoping him from going to look for Bae. Knowing his sweet and ever caring Belle it could very well be the case. – Gold thought and felt a sting in his chest.

His mind wandered back to the night Belle got pregnant – their first night. Everything happened so unexpectedly. He was grasping for the last shreds of self-control trying to step away, to give Belle space and take things slow like they agreed. But as always, once Belle made up her mind, nothing could change it. Not even her true love's desperate attempts at being a gentleman. Touching Belle, being one with her was bliss. Rumple never felt anything like it holding a woman in his arms. Belle was a maiden and Gold was afraid he might hurt her. He devoted all his attention to making it special for her. They used protection ever since, but not then. "One would think a three-hundred-something year old sorcerer should know better." – Rumple laughed darkly to himself.

"You…erm…you don't have any doubts the baby is yours, do you?" – Whale asked and immediately earned a glare from Gold. "Given the circumstances I had to ask." – He explained apologetically.

"No, I don't. And what circumstances are you talking about?" – Rumple barked starting to consider turning doc into a snail again.

"Belle doesn't even remember who she is, not mentioning who the father of her child is. She might not believe it's you. So if need be we can run a DNA test."

Rumple nodded. With the craziness of the past days and shock from the baby news he forgot that one of the best things ever happened in the worst time possible.

"I take it you want to be there when I tell her?" - Whale interrupted Gold's thoughts again.

"I thought you did already."

"No, I thought that in Belle's present condition it would only cause more stress for her. I didn't know if she could do something you both would regret later. Besides, I thought someone should be there to comfort her and make it easier on her."

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it." – Gold didn't expect Whale to be the one to show concern for Belle or him for that matter.

Doctor nodded with a soft smile excepting Gold's gratitude and they headed for Belle's room.

**II**

"Mr. Gold? You're okay." – Belle said with relieve when the two men entered her room.

"Ah, yes, I am. The situation with my health… um, had a sudden turn for the better." – Gold said carefully picking the words. – "I'm sorry if my call disturbed or upset you."

"It's okay. I'm glad you're better." – She said with a soft smile and awkwardly pulled herself up in the bed. "And why is my doctor?" – She asked switching her eyes to Whale still standing at the door.

The suspicion on her face almost made Gold smile – amnesia or not, nothing passed his smart Belle.

"I have news regarding your blood test results, and I thought it would be best if Mr. Gold were here." – Whale said stepping closer.

"O…okay. What is it? Am I sick…or dying?"

"No, no, you're not. Apart from memory loss your heath is perfectly fine." – Whale hurried to reassure her. "Um, which is also very good because … you're pregnant."

"…I'm…I'm what?" – Belle asked with disbelief after a small pause. She had to have heard him wrong.

"You're pregnant. About one month along." – Whale repeated slowly.

"No, no! I can't be, I don't even have a boyfri…" - Belle got quiet as if she suddenly realized something, and looked up at Gold. "Is it…yours?" – Belle asked looking like she already knew the answer.

"Yes." – Gold almost whispered suddenly lost for words.

Belle shook her head and hid her face in the palms of her hands.

"No. It can't be true." – She sobbed almost inaudibly.

"Belle, it's okay …"

"NO!" – She shouted silencing Gold. The name seemed to set her off. "That's not my name! And it's not okay! I'm pregnant from a guy I don't remember! Hell, I don't even remember myself! How can I have a child!?" – Belle screamed with tears streaming down her face.

"She needs to calm down. I'll call a nurse." – Whale said heading for the door.

"No! No more needles, please!" – She begged huddling up against the wall as if getting a few more inches away from Whale was going so save her.

"Needles?!" – Rumple hissed turning to Whale. There were no golden scales, oversized pupils or claws, but it was the Dark One glaring from the back of the pawnbroker's eyes and air in the room suddenly became heavy and electrolyzed.

"She was hysterical we had to sedate her. I canceled it once I got the test results. I assure you no harm to her or the baby was done." – Doctor explained with fear audible in his voice.

Gold took a deep breath trying to calm the demon that raged inside of him. Killing this gravedigger in front of Belle wasn't going to help the situation. But any debt Rumple might have owed Whale for being so thoughtful about the situation around Belle's pregnancy was now annulled.

"I suggest you leave now, Whale. And should any nurse show up here, you both will find out if there is life after death."

Whale nodded and backed out of the room. With another deep breath Rumple turned to Belle still curled up in a ball. Slowly, as if to not scare off a deer, Gold walked up to her.

"Bel…" - Rumple bit his tongue. Right now her name was going to make everything worse. "No one is going to hurt you. I promise!" – He said trying to sound as reassuring and comforting as he could. "I know you feel lost and scared right now. And so am I. But I can help you and I will. You won't have to go through this alone. Please, trust to me." - Rumple pleaded, but Belle only started crying again. "If my presence upsets you I will leave, but I will come back later. I meant what I said. I will be there for you." – He said barely holding his own tears.

But as he turned to leave Belle grabbed the sleeve of his coat.

"Don't go!" – She said biting her lower lip. The words as much as the gesture made Rumple's heart break in two. "I… I don't wanna be alone in here anymore."

"Oh, sweetheart." – He breathed out almost inaudibly. "I'll do whatever you wish."

Belle let out a sob and threw her arms around his neck nearly knocking Gold of balance. He dropped the cane and wrapped his arms around Belle's shaking body. She curled up against him and hid her face in the crook of his neck pulling Gold down to sit on the bed next to her. He stroked Belle's hair holding her tight in his arms until her sobbing subsided and he heard hiccups. He let out a laugh and pulled away to look at her. Belle's cheeks were blushing and Rumple had to use all his will power to stop himself from kissing her face. He felt so much tenderness for her that it was tearing him up from inside.

"Do you want some water?" – He asked softy and Belle nodded. But when Gold tried to get up he felt her clinging to his shoulders. "Uh, you have to let me go. The water is right there on your nightstand."

"Sorry." – Belle said untangling herself from Rumple. "It's just… it feels so safe when you hold me." – She said between the hiccups and blushed deeper.

"I'm only too happy to oblige you, but we have to do something about your hiccups." – He said arching an eyebrow, causing Belle to let out a nervous giggle.

"Better?" – Gold asked after Belle downed a full glass.

"Yes, thank you."

"You're welcome." – Gold said as he sat on the bed next to Belle. Much to his relieve she didn't tense up.

"I…I'm sorry I screamed at you. I was really shocked." – Belle said with guilty look on her face.

"You don't have to apologize. I was in shock too. In fact, I still am." – Gold said and Belle gave him a grateful smile. "So, the doctor told me you were ready to be discharged. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Where is it?" – She asked looking worried again.

"You lived at the apartment above the library."

"Library? Did I work there?"

"Yes, as matter of fact, you were trying to reopen it."

Belle nodded looking at the floor, eyebrows knitted together. Gold knew that look – she was worried.

'Is everything okay?"

"Yes, of course." – Belle said hurriedly then added with a forced smile. "Give me 5 minutes to change and we can go."

"Sure. I'll be outside the door."

While waiting Rumple tried to figure out what bothered Belle so much. She obviously didn't want to go back to her apartment. He wanted to suggest that Belle moved into his house. It wasn't anything like his old castle, but if Belle wanted privacy she still could have her own wing there not just her own room. Helping her get ready for the baby would be the perfect excuse even if deep inside Rumple knew he just wanted Belle close. Not just to make sure she was safe, he was so tired of losing Belle that as selfish as it was he simply needed her. But he didn't want to scare her away when she just started to open up. Gold already pushed her too far once and she ended up breaking his most treasured possession – their chipped cup. He could still hear the shattering sound in his ears and it still hurt. Rumple got lost in the memories and only noticed Belle standing next to him when she called his name. He looked up at her and took in a sharp breath. Belle was wearing the same clothes she did the night Hook shot her. She gave him a soft smile and for a split moment it felt like nothing happed. Gold swallowed a lump in his throat and forced himself to smile back before escorting Belle out of the hospital.

**III**

Belle was quiet all the way to her place taking in the streets and people she saw outside the widow. Gold didn't dare to bother her with questions watching her silently from the corner of his eye. Even though one particular burned in his chest terrifying him with the possible answer. But for now he had to give Belle and himself time to catch a breath.

"Do you like it?" – Gold asked when they walked into the apartment and Belle started walking around studying and cautiously touching everything. "You picked all of the stuff yourself." – He said in a cheering tone but Belle's expression only got more gloom.

"You seem happy here." – She said pointing at a picture of the two of them. He didn't fail to notice that Belle was only talking about him as if she wasn't present on the picture.

"I was. We both were." – Gold said with a sad smile.

It was a rare, particularly warm and sunny day in Storybrooke. Belle talked him into closing the shop early and taking a walk in the forest. It reminded her of how they used to walk in the gardens around his castle. She was bursting with questions about various weird looking plants and flowers and Rumple pretended to only humor her with answers theatrically rolling his eyes, when in reality his heart leapt at the sight of her beaming smile. Dark One would've never admitted that many of those flowers had no practical use for him and were acquired just to see the expression on Belle's face. They ran into Hopper who was walking Pongo and not surprisingly interrupted them when they were about to start kissing. Gold asked him to take their picture. Then, once the ex-cricket and his dog disappeared behind the trees, they resumed their pleasant activity.

"I can see that something is bothering you. I want to help you, but you have to tell me what it is." – Gold pleaded looking at Belle who was silently standing in the middle of the apartment and staring at the floor.

"Everyone keeps telling me who I was, what I used to like or do and expects me to be and act like that person again and I can't. It's as if they're trying to force some kind of role on me when I need to figure out who I am and how I feel. Even this apartment," – Belle said pointing around with both hands, – "as nice as it is, but it belonged to someone I am not anymore. I know it sounds crazy but it feels like a trap."

"That's why you refuse to be called Belle." – Gold said more to himself. He was afraid of that, afraid that her cursed personality would turn out to be a completely different person. What if this time he really lost Belle even though she was standing right in front of him?

"Yes." – Belle whispered chewing on her lower lip and hopped up on the small dining table that was standing next to her.

Suddenly Gold saw the light. This was so familiar and so Belle that all pieces fell into place and picture became whole and clear in his head. She might not have known it, but everything she's done proved she was still Belle._ Refusing to do what people wanted or thought she was supposed to? Wanting to make her own choices?_ His fears were gone - nothing could've sounded more like his Belle! Gold realized he was approaching the matter from a wrong side. And jut like that he had a new plan and a newfound hope.

"What if we make a deal?" – Gold asked with a little smirk he knew had a particular effect on her. This was his territory, something he knew all too well.

"A deal?" - Belle furrowed her eyebrows surprised by the sudden change in the conversation.

"Yes. No more _"you used to do that"_ or _"you liked this"_. From now on we start with a clean sheet and figure out things together. Instead of telling you how you liked your tea, for example, I'll wait untill you tell me. And if this apartment is a part of the problem you can move into my house."

"Actually, right now I prefer coffee." – Belle said and Gold raised his eyebrows. "While I was in the hospital, I used to go to the cafeteria and buy a cup. It helped to clear my head after all those sedatives and not feel half comatose all the time."

"Well, see." – Gold breathed out. Belle's last words turned his stomach making him want to go back and find that nurse.

"And, uh, moving in with you means…" - Belle trailed off with a question in her eyes.

"Only living under the same roof." – Gold gave Belle an understanding smile. "And only as long as it suits you or until you find a new place. The house is rather spacious you will have all the privacy you need. I won't burden you with my company unless it's welcome."

"You're not a burden." – Belle said, hopped off the table and walked toward him. "I may not be able to return your affection right now, but that phone call and your actions at the hospital showed how much you care about me and I'm very grateful for everything you do." – She said softly and squeezed one of Gold's hands that rested on the cane making his heart skip a beat. "I accept the deal. I will go with you."


	2. New Names and New Start

**Chapter 2.**

**New Names and New Start.**

"Okay, then first things first, dearie. You will have to come up with a new name. I need something to call you." – Gold said in almost impish voice.

"Right." – Belle nodded, his smirk and this weird voice making her wanna giggle like a schoolgirl. "It reminds me that I don't know your first name either. I mean, I'm pretty sure I do, I just don't remember. And not knowing my baby daddy's name makes me sound kind of promiscuous." – Belle laughed and Gold nearly choked at her words.

All jokes aside, Belle actually didn't know his first name and no one did, because he didn't have one. "Rumplestiltskin was the only name he was known by in the old world, why wouldn't Gold be his only name in this one?" - Gold thought with irritation wondering if it was another shining example of Regina's subtlety or just a bad joke she decided to play on him. It didn't matter in cursed Storybrooke where every day was exactly like the one before, and he never was close enough with anyone to need a first name. And of course it didn't matter in the post-curse town when everyone, including Belle, knew his real identity. But how was he supposed to explain that to her now?

"Is there a problem?" – Belle asked seeing that her words gave him pause.

"No, not at all. I just… um, thought that since I promised to go trough everything with you it's only fair if I get a new name too. Pick any name to your liking."

"But won't it be confusing for you to answer to different names?"

"No, everyone else calls me Gold, anyway." – He said nonchalantly.

"Even your friends?" – Belle frowned.

"I don't really have friends." – He shrugged. "You were my friend."

Somehow these last words and the open, vulnerable look on Gold's face touched Belle nearly as much as all the amazing things he said to her on the phone.

"I still am your friend." – She said softly and Gold gave her a fond smile.

**IV**

When Gold thought about getting Belle back into his life he was preparing for a struggle. But before he knew it Belle was right where she belonged – in his house that was now a home once again. Without knowing it Belle chose the same room she slept in right after Jefferson released her from the asylum. Gold had a raging case of déjà vu when he saw her in the morning wearing just a nighty drinking coffee, decaffeinated now because of the pregnancy. It was so familiar that he had to physically restrain himself from wrapping his arms around Belle and kissing her neck like he used to. Back then she would blush and giggle before scooting back upstairs. Even though they lived together things didn't go any further until the night Belle got pregnant. Rumple was actually going to wait until they were married like it was traditional in their world. They would spend their first night in some unbearably romantic place with candles all over the room on a bed of rose petals. He wanted to do things right for once by his Belle. She deserved it being mistreated by so many including himself. Belle was touched but she said she didn't care about traditions anymore. What they had was already perfect and it didn't require any clichés to make the moment special. And after everything she'd been through with her imprisonment by the Queen and one after another disasters that kept happening in Storybrooke she wasn't about to waste another moment of their time together. "Belle might have been in her twenties but was always the wise one." – Gold thought now. Even though he suspected that Ms. Lucas had something to do with the sudden modernization of her views. Belle was right – what they had was perfect, as was that night. Apparently even from the biological point of view since the proof of it was now growing inside her belly. Their child was the product of True Love and Gold hated himself but still couldn't stop from wondering what kind of powers it would have.

They bought everything necessary and stock up the nursery during the first two weeks after Belle moved in. She was still terrified at the very mention of doctors but somehow Rumple managed to persuade Belle and sing her up for monthly check ups at the hospital. And as the days passed by they fell into comfortable routine. Gold would come back from the pawnshop and Belle would greet him with "You're not going to believe this!" and then tell him what she read in another what-to-expect-when-you're-expecting kind of book. Gold knew many of the things she read about better than those books since he had practically raised Bae himself. Even before Hook Milah hadn't been particularly interested in motherhood. He was afraid that the story might repeat itself and Belle wouldn't be as attached to the baby since she didn't even remember, let alone loved the father. But then he would catch her stroking her still flat stomach or smiling fondly while reading about pregnancy and little by little his fears disappeared.

Gold didn't think this night would be any different when he came home and heard the voice of someone he wasn't expecting.

"Henry, what are you doing here? " – Rumple asked without any greetings when he saw him and Belle sitting on the couch, book of fairy tales in their laps. If Henry told Belle anything about how fairy tales were real in Storybrooke he might have ruined the fragile balance they had just created.

"Hi Mr. Gold, we were just reading." – He said nonchalantly.

"Henry, can I speak to you for a moment?" – Gold asked urging the boy to follow him to his study.

"Please excuse us, my dear." – He smiled at Belle before they left the room.

Rumple shut the door with a sigh trying to gather his thoughts.

"You don't have to worry, Mr. Gold. Emma warned me that since Belle lost her memory she doesn't know who people in this town really are and I didn't mention magic to her." – Henry started when Gold turned to face him. "I just thought that maybe the story of how you two met would spark something in her like it happed with David and Mary Margaret. I didn't tell her it was your story, of course. Belle said she liked it but she didn't remember." – Henry finished and Gold nodded.

"I see." – He said all his determination suddenly gone.

Words were never a problem for the All Powerful Rumplestiltskin but he was looking at his grandson and had no idea how to talk to him. The shame and guilt still eating him up from inside making him want to chase Henry away. It was the boy Rumple vowed to kill before he knew it was his flesh and blood. The boy he blamed for putting him at death's door just when he finally found his son and pushed him away as a result. After an uncomfortable pause Henry spoke again.

"I know you're still mad at me for what happened in New York. I'm sorry, I didn't mean for things to turn out that way. I thought if I helped Belle remember you would forgive me. Besides, I got to know her a little better before the accident. I used to hang out with her and Ruby at the diner and she was so fun and easy to talk to. I miss her."

"I miss the way she used to be too, Henry." – Gold started tentatively. "As for New York, I should be the one to apologize, not you. Henry, I'm sorry for lashing out on you like that. Unfortunately, I'm not at my best when I don't have any power over the circumstances, your father will tell that much. I just hope we could start over even though I'm not the best person to have in the family." – He finished barely daring a look at the boy.

"So, does it mean that I can call you "grandpa" now?" – Henry asked arching an eyebrow.

"You can call me whatever you like." – Gold repeated the words he said in Manhattan but this time he spoke them with a fond smile and caused Henry to grin.

"It's kind of weird, though, that your new baby is gonna be younger than your grandson."

"Well, your mother and her parents are the same age right now. Your father is about two hundred years older than your mother. I guess, this family is weird like that in general." – He said with a little laugh. "I appreciate what you tried to do for Belle. You're a smart young man and that was a good idea, but unfortunately her situation is a little more complicated."

"So what are you planning to do?"

"I'm working on some spells, but the only thing I can really do right now is help her with whatever she needs."

"You know, even if you don't find the right spell, she can fall in love with you again and the True Love's kiss will restore her memory."

"That is a possibility." – Gold said with a sad smile. He thought it was a miracle that Belle fell in love with a monster in the first place and doubted he would be that lucky twice.

"Anyway, if you need any help count on me."

"Thank you, Henry."

When his grandson left Gold found Belle making dinner in the kitchen. He knew now that Henry was careful talking to her, but he was still worried that something might have slipped - Henry was smart, but was still a child.

"Hey." – He said cautiously looking for any sings of disturbance on Belle's face.

"Hey." – She smiled at him.

"Um, I know Henry must have called you Belle. I'm sorry, he didn't know." – He explained hoping that it didn't do as much damage as before.

"No, that's okay. He is a kid and, like you said, he didn't know." – She smiled and Rumple relaxed a little. "And by the way, I picked the name for me." – She said with a smug expression on her face.

"About time. It's been, what? Two weeks?" – Rumple snorted.

"Well, none of the names in those books I looked through felt right."

"And where did you find this one?"

"Uh, I've been watching this tv-show and there is a character I like. She lives and travels with this immortal guy that took her away from her family and boyfriend, and people call upon him when they need help."

"What show is that?" – Rumple breathed out in disbelief. The story sounded much too familiar. He knew there was a fairy tale about them in this world. Was there a show too?

"Doctor Who." – Belle said nonchalantly.

"That's an odd name." - Rumple frowned. "So, this guy, you say he is immortal?"

"Yes, he is kind of a God, who travels across the universe and fixes problems or solves conflicts. The plot is difficult to explain in short."

"No, I think I understand. At least why he is called "doctor". You also said he took that girl from home. He forced her to come with him?"

"No, he is the only one of his kind left. He was lonely and wanted a companion, so he invited her to travel with him. I actually think they're in love now."

"Oh." – Was all Gold could manage. The story sounded so ridiculously familiar at first that he almost forgot why they started this conversation. "So, what's the name?"

"Rose." – She said cautiously searching Gold's face for reaction. Belle wanted him to like it.

"Rose?" – He repeated with a soft smile seeing a flashback of Belle in her light blue dress sitting on the dining table in the Dark Castle and telling him that love was a mystery to be uncovered. That was the moment when his own feelings for Belle stopped being a mystery – Dark One realized he was hopelessly in love with her.

"You like it?" – She asked with hope in her voice.

"I do. It's beautiful. And you chose it because you like this character?"

"Yes, she's a good friend, she accepts whatever life with the Doctor brings her way and she's always there for him. She's kind, smart, loyal and…"

"Brave?" – Gold finished, realizing why Belle liked this girl so much.

"Yes." – She nodded with a smile.

"Well, then Rose it is." – Rumple said returning her smile.

"Now you have to pick a name for yourself."

"I thought you were supposed to do that."

"I've been looking for the name for you too all this time, and I'm absolutely clueless." – Belle said lifting her hands in dismay.

"What do you think about Robert?" – Gold said narrowing his eyes as if he's just remembered something.

"Robert." – Belle repeated slowly looking at Gold. "I like it. Suits you." – She said finally. "How did you come up with it all of a sudden?"

"There is a Scottish poet I like - Robert Burns, and one of his famous poems is called Red Red Rose. When you mentioned that name I remembered about him." - In the cursed Storybrooke when Gold still thought Belle was dead Burns' poems always reminded him of their time together, and this was one of his favorite.

"Okay, then. It's nice to meat you, Robert." – Belle beamed at him.

"Nice to meet you too, Rose." – Gold said returning her smile.

**V**

After they had dinner Belle excused herself and went to bed saying she felt a little tired. Gold went to the basement to work on the potion he hoped might help with Belle's memory, but things just didn't seem to work out. And after the damn thing nearly blew up in his face again for the third time he gave up. With a frustrated sigh Rumple decided to go to bed early as well. When he was passing Belle's room he heard weird muffled noises. "Belle cried trying to silence her sobbing with a pillow?" – The thought broke Gold's heart in two. "Was it something Henry said to her earlier? Was it the pregnancy? Or him?" - Questions flooded his mind and Gold had no idea what to do. But then he heard a sound that was nothing like crying. Hesitantly he knocked on the door and asked if she was okay. But there was no answer and he dared to come in. The room was dark and quiet. The only light was coming from the bathroom. The door was half open and Gold saw Belle's legs on the floor. Without thinking he rushed in and found Belle sitting by the toilet pale and sweaty.

"My God, what's wrong?" – Gold breathed out kneeling beside her.

"Toxicosis. Apparently I'm getting my morning sickness in the evening. Not typical but happens." – Belle half whispered. Her voice was weak and eyelids heavy.

"How long this has been going on?" – He asked brushing away a few strands of hair that stuck to her forehead.

"Awhile." – Belle said and smiled weakly feeling his caress.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you're overreacting. Remember about a week ago I felt dizzy for a couple of minutes and you wanted to take me to the doctor?"

"I wanted to make sure everything was okay." – Rumple said and narrowed his eyes. "Wait a minute, you didn't want to worry me, or you didn't want to go to the hospital?"

"Well, maybe that too." – She muttered.

"Rose!" – He groaned.

"I'm fine!" – Belle growled summoning all her strength to sound convincing. "I think I'm done for tonight. Can you help me get up and get back to bed?"

"Quite a sight they must've been! Belle on wobbly legs and him with his limp leaning on the cane with one hand and supporting Belle with the other one." - Gold thought sarcastically while they stumbled from bathroom to her bed. He tucked Belle in and she gave him a grateful smile before her eyes closed. A few moments later her breathing started to even and she fell asleep. Carefully not to touch her, Rumple held his hand over her belly and purple glowing lighted the room. Rumple hated doing this secretly from Belle, but he hated seeing her suffer even more. With a quick spell he made sure toxicosis was never coming back, as well as any other attributes of carrying a child that could mar her joy like weird cravings, mood swings and alike. Belle was going to have the easiest pregnancy possible. Before Rumple took his hand away magic told him something he wasn't going to try and find out – the sex of the baby. The question had crossed his mind more than once or twice, but it was too early for the doctors to say for sure, and he wasn't going to use magic on Belle without it being necessary. Gold closed his eyes and smiled. He was so happy that he couldn't even feel guilty for finding out before Belle. From now on, until ultrasound proved it, he would have to watch himself in order to still refer to the baby as "it" and not _"she"._


	3. Another Savior in Storybrooke

**Chapter 3.**

**Another Savior in Storybrooke**

Next morning Gold went to the shop while Belle was still asleep. Usually they had breakfast together and she would wish him a great day, but Rumple knew she was probably still exhausted after being sick last night and didn't want to wake her. The day was on its usual course – few customers, even fewer sales – when he got an unexpected visitor.

"Rose, what a pleasant surprise!" – Gold came from behind the counter to greet her. "What brings you here? Is everything alright?" – He asked a little worriedly looking her over.

"Yes, it is. I just realized that after all this time I still have no idea what your shop looks like."

"Well, you're more than welcome to look around, although it's nothing special." – Rumple breathed out relieved.

"No, I like it. It's very you." – Belle smiled softly switching her eyes from side to side.

"Very me?" – Gold laughed.

"Elegant, sophisticated and mysterious with so much more behind the facade than one would expect."

"And I thought it was just a pile of old trinkets," – Gold smirked, - "but thank you for the complement."

"You're welcome." – Belle said biting her lower lip. "Um, do you have an assistant here?"

"No, why?" – Rumple narrowed his eyes.

"Do you need one?"

"Rose, are you asking this because you want to work here?" – He asked in disbelief.

"Maybe." – Belle answered cautiously.

"Why?"

"I've been feeling more confident lately and I think it's time to start getting out of the house more and get used to the town again. And work here is the best option right now because it won't require any specific training or my old memories. Besides, I can't be a kept woman forever."

"Rose, it's not… I would never even…" – Gold trailed off completely taken aback.

"I know! I know you don't think about it like that." – Belle reassured Rumple squeezing one of his hands. "I'm doing this not because I feel that I have to. I'm doing this because I want to. I wanna make myself useful, at least until I'm gonna look like a bloated elephant and won't be able to move without someone's help."

"I'm sure it won't be as bad as the picture you're describing." – Gold laughed coming back from his shock.

"So, can I please be your assistant?" – Belle asked with a hopeful look.

"Of course, anything if it makes you happy."

"Thank you!" – Belle threw her arms around his neck.

"Not at all, love." – Rumple hugged her back silently wondering if Henry's book did spark something of the "old Belle" in her after all.

Hesitant at first, soon Gold came to enjoy having Belle in the shop with him. He loved telling her about the origins of various trinkets while they drank tea or coffee. Belle was listening with an open mouth catching his every word, completely absorbed in the story and often neglected her drink letting it get cold. Unfortunately, he couldn't tell her that those were the real stories and not merely myths and legends. Belle learned fast and soon was able to do the books herself. Her sense of style also came in handy and allowed them to refresh the shop. Although Gold had a strong suspicion that it was mostly Belle's presence that made the difference. And when he saw her dusting the trinkets, some of which were from his castle, it felt like the "good old times" all over again.

**VI**

They say: "time flies". It flies even faster when you're happy. And it was sooner than later that Gold saw Belle looking at her pretty sizable baby bump in one of the antique mirrors he had on sale for ages. He couldn't help but smile at the critical look on her face.

"Do you think I'm fat?" – She asked when Rumple came closer.

"What? Of course, not! You're beautiful, even more so, because I know that our baby is inside of you."

"Yeah, well, I can't even see my feet anymore when I look down." – Belle muttered making Gold let out a little laugh. She was adorable! Even though Rumple couldn't understand why she was suddenly so worried about her looks.

"It's just two more weeks to go." – He said arching an eyebrow.

"And then what?" – She bit her lower lip.

"Then we going to have a small, but a very loud person on our hands. We'll have to learn how to take care about the baby, how to bathe it, feed it, change diapers and all the fancy stuff like that." – He answered softly. Gold still had to refer to the baby as "it". When the time finally came and during another sonogram doctor offered to tell them the sex of the baby Belle said she didn't want to know it beforehand. She thought it would be great if they found out together when the baby is born. Gold agreed feeling even more quilty for finding it out secretly from Belle.

Belle smiled and put her arms around his shoulders.

"You're so sweet, you know that?" – She said searching his eyes. Then her gaze switched to Gold's mouth. Belle swallowed and her lips parted.

"Um …thank you, my dear." – Gold cleared his throat and stepped back. "I'm glad I could make you feel better. Uh, now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do in the back room."

"Sure, I'll go to Granny's grab us some lunch." – Belle said blushing, took her bag from the counter and hurriedly exited the shop.

These awkward moments happened more and more often lately. It all started very innocently and Rumple very much enjoyed their newfound closeness when Belle would put her arms around him from behind while he was sitting at his desk, or curled up to him and rested her head on his shoulder when they were watching TV. It was comfortable and cozy, but then comfort gave place to tension. Belle's eyes would linger for a little too long on his mouth when they talked and her lips would "accidentally" brush against the skin of his neck when they hugged making Gold shiver. He saw the way Belle looked at him and even if he wanted he couldn't deny the effect it had on him. Rumple knew that whatever Belle felt wasn't caused by the pregnancy – he made sure of that back when he rid Belle of toxicosis. And yet, what was supposed to be the welcome course of events raised questions that he was either afraid or didn't know how to answer.

Gold sighed looking at the door closing after Belle and went to the back room, grateful that now he at least wasn't worried to let Belle out of his sight. She still had no clue who people in town really were and Storybrooke was never as quiet and sleepy as it might seem. The latest threat came from where Gold least expected – his son's fiancée. Even though Belle wasn't of a particular interest for Tamara she still could've gotten cough in the crossfire. Gold thought Bae's engagement to Tamara was a mistake – only blind wouldn't see that he and Emma still loved each other, but Rumple would've never thought her to be a danger to his life, and what's more important, to his grandson's life. Tamara and her real boyfriend Greg kidnapped Henry demanding that Regina and Gold turned themselves in, so they could kill both magical people in town in one go. Of course Regina, just like Rumple, was ready to do anything to save the boy, but that didn't stop her from telling Tamara that Emma had magic as well making her another target. Rumple didn't know how Regina was planning to escape the taser herself, but he could see Queen's logic - killing Emma would make her Henry's only mom and finally let Regina get her revenge on Snow. And the best part was that Tamara would be the one to blame. Everything happened at the old warehouse on the skirts of Storybrooke. Greg and Tamara planned to blow it up to cover their tracks and destroy the bodies after they were done. Luckily, Bae and Charmings got there in time to free everyone and the magic-hunting duo accidentally blew up themselves. Emma decided that Henry didn't need to know about Regina's latest attempt to hurt his family. It would only traumatize the boy more.

"Hey, dad." – Neal sneaked his head in between the curtains that divided back room from the rest of the shop and interrupted Gold's flashback.

"Bae, you're back!" – Rumple said as he went to hug his son. "Why didn't you call me? And where is Emma?"

"We got in late last night, I didn't want to wake you. She is still sleeping it off, then she has to pick Henry up from school and I'm meeting them later at the diner." – Neal hugged his father and added with a sigh –"I'm afraid this was another dead end. The guy was a quack."

"I see." – Rumple's face fell.

"Hey, come on! Remember what I told you about August? About the time he came to see me in New York before going to Storybrooke? He was looking for a way to stop himself from turning back to wood and 9 out of 10 of those who claimed to have some magical powers were just con artists. But he found the real healer and I'm sure there is somebody else." – Neal tried to comfort his father.

"I know, it's just that another potion I made while you were gone proved useless, and I don't know what else I can do if we don't find someone else who has magic."

"We will!" – Neal said firmly.

"Anyway, I want to thank you for what you're doing for Belle. You and Emma."

"No, you don't have to. This is my way of thanking Belle."

"For what?"

"For bringing back the man who my father used to be." – Neal said seriously and Gold nodded. "Besides, you know, I want to see my papa happy for once." – He added with a smirk.

"I can't tell you how much this means to me, son." – Rumple breathed barely keeping himself from tearing up.

"Hey! Hey! This is not the time to be getting all sentimental. We can cry and group hug when Belle gets her memory back." – Neal scolded feeling slightly uncomfortable with his own emotions and Rumple gave him an understanding smile.

"So you've been lying to me all this time?"

Both men turned around to the sound of voice and saw Belle standing in the doorway with bags from Granny's in her hands.

"Crap." – Neal breathed almost inaudibly and covered his face with a hand.

"Rose, love, whatever you heard I can explain." – Rumple made a few steps toward her but stopped when she backed away from him.

"Explain what? How you promised to leave the past behind, to get to know me again, to figure out things together while you've been scheming and going behind my back? And say, you found this person or some potion to make me remember, what would you do? Sneak up on me? Drug me?"

"Of course, not!" – Rumple breathed out in shock. "I was only trying to help you. Don't you want to know who you are?"

"I know who I am! And it has nothing to do with memories!" – Belle raised her voice. Then, after a small pause, she added quietly. – "It's not about if I want to remember or not. It's about you lying to me, just like everybody else. Treating me like I'm some kind of substitute or a temporary who doesn't even deserve to be told the truth."

Rumple was helplessly looking at her lost for words.

"Tell me, why?" – Belle asked with hurt audible in her voice. "Why were you so obsessed with making me remember? If you wanted me back you had me! In your house right next to you, but you were holding on to the past so hard that you didn't even see what was right in front of you – your future." – She said touching her belly. "And I was so stupid as to let myself believe that we could be a family." – Belle said with a bitter laugh. "I couldn't understand why you kept pushing me away. Now I know. You don't want me unless I'm Belle."

"It's not…" – Rumple tried to object but Belle stopped him raising a hand.

"Don't even bother." – She whispered trying to hold back the tears and left the room.

"The irony is that I kept pushing her away because I realized that I loved her whether she was Belle or Rose or someone else. She still was the most amazing woman in the world. I wanted to be with her and, as crazy as it might sound, I felt like I was cheating on Belle. I just couldn't give up on Belle after she kept fighting for me." – Gold said staring at the floor.

"Then go, tell her that!" – Neal urged him gesturing at the doorway.

"You heard her, son. She won't listen. Last time I tried to hide something from Belle it almost broke us apart and took awhile to rebuild the relationship."

Neal opened his mouth, but whatever he wanted to say was silenced by the sound of a chocked cry. Both men rushed to the front room of the shop and saw Belle leaning on the counter with one of her hands around her belly.

"What's wrong?" – Rumple was immediately by her side.

"Papa, look!" – Neal said pointing at the puddle around Belle's feet.

"Her water broke." – Rumple breathed looking down.

"But isn't too soon?" – Neal said as he came closer.

"Apparently, girl decided she was ready to come out." – Rumple blurted before he could think better of it.

"Girl?" – Belle looked at him with a question in her eyes. "Why am I even surprised that you agreeing to wait was another lie?" – She let out a bitter little laugh.

"Papa, we gotta get her to the hospital."

"No!" – Belle protested pushing their hands away.

"Rose, please! You're in no condition to go yourself! Let us make sure you get all the help you need." – Gold reasoned.

Belle nodded and the two men escorted her to Rumple's Cadillac.

**VII**

"Go away!" – Belle demanded when Gold entered the delivery room.

"Rose, I know I was wrong lying to you and I'm sorry! You have every right to be mad and not wanting to see my face ever again. But it's my baby too, and I want to be here for you. Please, let me keep at least that promise." – Rumple pleaded not daring to make another step closer to her.

Belle's answer was cut off by another contraction making her cry out in pain.

"There is no more time for arguing, she has to start pushing." – Doctor warned looking at Rumple.

Rumple looked at Belle with a silent question. Reluctantly she nodded and in the next second Rumple was beside Belle's bed holding her hand.

After that time seemed to have slowed down. Rumple couldn't tell how long it's been, he felt like he was watching himself and everything that's been going on from aside: doctor's instructions to push and breathe, Belle's groans and nurse shifting nervously in the back of the room. "She probably expects that Dark One's child will be born with horns and tail." – Rumple laughed darkly to himself.

Then Belle screamed and painfully dug her fingernails in his palm. Gold barely had time to register what happened because in the next moment he heard baby's crying.

"That's it! You did it, girl! She is here." – Doctor said and gave baby to the nurse to clean and wrap her.

Belle closed her eyes and drooped her head to the pillow trying to catch a breath.

"I wanna see her." – She said weakly pulling herself back up.

"Of course, mommy. There she is." – Nurse crooned passing Belle her baby girl already wrapped in a pink blanket.

"We'll give you a few moments in private." – Doctor said as she and the nurse left the room.

Both Belle and Rumple looked mesmerized studying their newborn daughter.

"I think she has your nose." – Belle broke the silence first.

"I hope she gets everything else from you." – Rumple said with a fond smile without taking his eyes off of his little girl.

Belle laughed and leaned down to kiss the baby on her forehead. On an impulse, Rumple did the same and they kissed the girl at the same time. Immediately Rumple felt a pang of magic rushing through his body and air around them. He knew exactly what it meant – he felt the same thing when Emma broke Regina's curse. Rumple looked up at Belle who seemed frozen and stared blankly in front of her. She blinked a few times and turned to Gold with tears bubbling in her eyes.

"Belle?" – Gold whispered cautiously, afraid to believe what he thought might have just happened.

"I'm back, Rumple." – She beamed at him.

"My beautiful Belle!" – Gold breathed out and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I thought this time I might have really lost you." – He added, voice stifled by emotions.

"Nuh-uh, you're not getting rid of me." – Belle laughed and it was now her turn to kiss Rumple. She rested her forehead on his and for a few moments they stayed still, completely overwhelmed with feelings. "We might have another problem." – She finally said with a frown.

"What problem?" – Gold's heart sank.

"It's not going to be easy to find a name for someone who broke the curse during the first few minutes of her life." – Belle explained looking fondly at their daughter.

"Yeah, I guess, Miss Swan is not the only savior breaking curses in Storybrooke anymore." - Rumple laughed and kissed Belle's temple, silently praying to whatever entity that was there to hear him for the name choice to be their biggest challenge. God knows they deserved some peace!

* * *

**A/N:** In case some of you are disappointed or wondering why I pretty much skipped most of Belle's pregnancy I was going to write about it in more details, but then I found a few fics on Tumblr (good ones, btw, and I'm pretty sure they are posted here as well) where authors were writing about the first sonogram, baby kicking for the first time etc. So I decided not to repeat the same things and "go straight to the point". This fic was always planned as "Gold and Belle getting back together and Belle regaining her memory" rather than "Gold and Belle dealing with her pregnancy".

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed the story and thank you for the reviews – those were a great inspiration!

_**P.S.**__ Adam and Eddie, my Belle got her memories back. Your turn! ;))))_


End file.
